mortummer
by SpookyZalost
Summary: After Summer's boyfriend Ethan turns violent Morty steps in to save her causing new feelings to stir within the teenager's heart, what will be the fate of the two siblings, and what will Morty do now that he's caught up in something disastrous that this time is not rick's fault? (warning spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen Rixty seconds, you have been warned)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own rick and morty, also ****contains**** Spoilers for those who have not seen rixty seconds yet, ****(****thank you for uploading the 15 second experiment so that somebody could piece it together a couple days early) ****no complaining about spoilers, you were warned!  
****  
A/N: this is just an experiment with an idea I had ****after watching rixty Seconds****, probably will be short but we shall see, if you like it good, if not, well that's your choice, either way it's rated T for content ****(this is a Morty/Summer pairing)**** unless I deem it otherwise, have fun!**

A portal opened just outside the home that Morty had become accustomed to following rick's lead after another hair raising adventure, he had to admit he had started to enjoy this and after spending so much time with his eccentric grandfather and going on adventures, not to mention his grasp of science had begun to increase with his grandfather's tutoring which helped a lot.

Things were never the same after the love potion escapade and only him and his grandfather knew that they were strangers from another reality who had invaded this one replacing their duplicates burying them in the back yard well it was only them until recently, in rick's attempt to prove a point about other realities holding far more interesting things than their own he had nearly destroyed his parent's marriage again by accidentally making them reveal a truth which they had ignored until now.

This made his sister question everything and her freak out nearly made her run away probably to a worse off life than this one, which he had gotten good at seeing the differences choices make because of all the realities he had visited with his mad scientist grandfather, it was only by showing her the truth of him both being and not being her brother that she calmed down and realized he also had some idea of what they were going through, this helped the two nearly identical to their original counterpart siblings get along better and a bond had begun to develop.

After several months Summer had begun to talk to Morty about things going on in her life hoping he might have had some insight, it turns out he did which was unusual because the morty she remembered was not very bright and seemed to miss the obvious, just what had the alternate reality version of their grandfather rick done to him?

It was autumn now and she had enjoyed the talks she had with Morty, his grades were improving to C's and the occasional B, and he seemed to have lost his obsession with Jessica compared to the original Morty, so whatever had happened it seemed to have caused a shift in his interests and make him focus on other things rather than what most kids his age focused on, namely relationships, reproduction, and what was popular or cool.

Her relationship with Ethan had not been working out either seeing as he was a controlling jerk who obsessed over constantly communicating with her, the incident last Christmas had shown her that much but her grandmothers lover had helped them get past this and become closer, at least for a while, still his antics were becoming tiresome as she was an independent woman who could do things herself and didn't want anyone getting in the way of that.

This was all going through her mind on her walk home from school as she was going to get ready for another date with Ethan, whatever was going on with him lately she didn't like it, she was interested in him yes but not blinded to the signs of trouble that had been brewing for a while, he was controlling, verbally abusive, and had some problems which made him probably not the best person for a relationship right now, but she had been letting it slide hoping he would improve.

this was not the case however, rather he had been getting worse and it worried her, she would have to talk to Morty when she got home in hopes that maybe he would have some insight, or if nothing else, talking to someone she felt she could trust made her feel better.

She passed the sign to her street turning and heading towards their home seeing Morty rush out of a portal following their grandfather into the garage, the strange swirling green vortex closing shut behind them, seeing them together barely escaping another dangerous escapade pulled at her heart strings though she wasn't sure why, they were both her family, though at the same time they weren't, and she wasn't completely sure about anything anymore, she did know this though, whatever was going on within her it wasn't going to end well.

She walked into the front door, another text bleeped on her Phone but she chose not to answer as she walked upstairs to get changed, Ethan would be here soon to pick her up and that had been the fifteenth text in half an hour, which she felt was a bit excessive and higher than it had been last Christmas, choosing a colorful top some of her more relaxed shoes and tying her hair up into a more appealing style she headed downstairs to wait for her date to arrive.

After about twenty minutes the door bell rang, she walked up to the door to answer it seeing Ethan, he was a bit freaked out "Summer, why didn't you answer your texts?!" he seemed on edge and freaked out, something was off and his breath smelled of something decaying "I was getting ready for you Ethan why is something wrong?"

he looked upset "Yes something is wrong! You weren't talking to me again, you know how I feel about not being in contact with you!" he seemed almost manic his breath shallow and his face turning to one of anger "Listen you have to be in contact do you understand?!" his voice was raising to a shout "how am I supposed to know if you are ok if you aren't in contact with me!" she was a bit frightened now, he seemed to grow larger as he was shouting "you have to remain in contact I don't care how, if you can't do something as simple as that I don't know what I might do!" he seemed enraged his mind focused on anger and fury, this had her on high alert now and things didn't seem like they were going to end well.

A door opened and Morty stepped out from the garage having heard the yelling and rick telling him to check it out since it was probably for his best interest that rick focus on his latest project, he saw Ethan standing over his sister, she was backed against a wall and his fist was raised against her, she seemed upset, in his mind she wasn't his real sister, he had left her and his parents back on the world rick had cronenberged in an attempt to make Morty's then love interest attracted to him, but this was still not ok and he knew this he ran at Ethan blocking his fist as he was about to hit Summer.

Summer didn't know what had happened, Morty seemed to appear out of nowhere just as Ethan was about to hit her, he wasn't the scrawny weak kid he used to be, apparently all that adventuring with Rick had made him quite a bit stronger, thin yes, but strong enough to stand up to someone much bigger than him, Ethan was caught off guard and seemed even angrier now "who the hell are you?!" Morty just looked at him "what you were about to do to Summer, yeah that-that's not ok, she's my sister you got that? And nobody lay-lays a hand on her" Ethan just looked at him growling noticing his stutter but also his composure "This isn't over Summer I'll be back and when I am you won't have your little friend here to protect you"

Morty looked at his sudo sister checking her over for injuries, when he was satisfied she was ok he helped her up, she seemed to be crying, if she was anything like his real sister he knew she liked Ethan but this was unexpected, he knew Ethan had been dealing with problems but this was a whole new side that even he didn't see coming.

He went to go upstairs so he could think about things when she reached out and grabbed his arm, he stopped and turned to her seeing that she needed someone to confide in, he decided instead to take her somewhere to help her forget about what had gone on so they went down to one of the local restaurants in town leaving a note for his parents letting them know that he and Summer had gone out for dinner so that they could do what they wanted.

Meanwhile Rick was messing with his new device, he actually did feel secretly bad about cronenberging up their home reality and the lack of a love life for Morty he didn't know that rick had lost interest in Jessica so he was working on a way to get her to notice him for what he really was, Rick was a good kid, plain and simple, a bit misguided at times, but he had a good heart and that's all that really mattered.

Rick was confident it would work but he just couldn't get the kinks worked out and was sure that if he couldn't get the beam to only affect one person then things could go very bad very quickly, especially after that gazorpazorpian escapade had nearly gotten the planet destroyed, he briefly wondered how Morty's unintended offspring was doing, considering the life span, probably equivalently aged to around ninety? The human/alien hybridization process was finicky that way.

********************************************************

The time was around 7:00 pm and Summer had been quiet for most of the evening eating slowly so she could focus on something other than the outburst of Ethan, she couldn't help but wonder just what was going through Morty's head, why had he brought her out here, why was he buying her dinner, was it some misguided sense of honor or was he just being kind, or maybe there was something else, she blushed for a second shaking it off because that would be wrong wouldn't it? She wasn't sure, technically he was her brother but he also wasn't, sure genetically the two Morty's were identical but they had grown up in similar but different realities, and one thing was certain, Morty had seen something horrible, whatever that had been, it was enough to make him and Rick abandon their own time line and come here instead.

Her thoughts seemed to be filled with Morty for some reason, she was studying him more closely, he had built up some muscle and had learned to fight just a bit better, he also didn't seem to be the cowardly timid boy she used to know as her brother considering he stepped in to stop what could have been the worst day in her life so far, if not the end, but she knew it was wrong to think about him as anything other than her brother, her mind just couldn't stop eventually Morty broke the silence "Summer is everything ok? You've been quiet this whole time and seem to be somewhere else."

She looked at him trying to think of a response but she had none, a tear fell from her face her mind trying to register whatever emotion was running through it, Morty saw this and looked even more concerned, offering to take her somewhere else so they could talk about it, they got up and left Morty leaving a tip for the waiter.

They were walking by the house and he wanted to stop in a second and pray for the alternates of himself and Rick, which she stood watching in silence, he seemed different more spiritual maybe? She wasn't sure what had changed but she was freaking out internally, fighting herself because she was starting to like him, and that would be a serious problem she may have to talk to him about, since he seemed to listen to her like his counterpart never did since they replaced the two dead men in the graves before her.  
The night was clear now, the sun had set and the moon was rising, stars shining brilliantly down from above both of them knowing that there were far stranger things out there than their own imaginations could account for, she began silently crying again unsure where these emotions were coming from shen she was embraced from behind, she tensed up unsure of what was going on when she realized it was Morty she relaxed again feeling a warmth within her.

Morty, seeing that Summer was crying moved behind her and embraced her to comfort whatever was upsetting her, he was hoping to get her to talk to him, if she opened up about whatever was bothering her maybe he could help in some way, it was then that she did something unexpected.

Summer was very confused about what was going on, what did she feel for Morty? Was it the normal love she should have for her brother, that of a family/sibling bond? Or was it something more, she didn't know, but having him holding her in his arms seemed to amplify whatever it was, she felt her body moving on it's own, she wasn't sure why but she didn't stop, she reached over pulling him in close, closed her eyes, and gently placed a kiss on his soft lips, the ruch of sensation something she hadn't experienced in a while, Ethan having become more and more cold towards her she nearly forgot what a kiss really felt like.

She felt him tense up trying to pull away, he seemed confused, freaked out, unsure of himself, she didn't let him go however, she wasn't sure why but she didn't want him to leave, she had to say something, anything he looked frightened "S-Summer wha-wha-what are you doing?!" he tended to stutter when he was nervous or frightened, "it's me Morty yo-your brother remember?!, this isn't right!" she didn't care, she just wanted to look into his eyes, like deep pools holding back secrets she had no comprehension of, she was smart but he had seen things that were beyond her imagining and probably would remain beyond her comprehension, finally he managed to slip out of her grasp and began running back home, her eyes forming tears again knowing she probably just messed up whatever they had.

*********************************************************

Rick was still working on the invention he had made to help Morty when his grandson had ran in through the door, he seemed to be on high alert Rick put things down internally concerned but externally a state of calm uncaring "wha-what is it Morty, did you screw things up again?" Morty just looked at him a look of confused emotions on his face this told Rick that something was off Morty spoke up "Rick so-something's not right, this reality, Summer just k-kissed me!" Rick just looked at Morty in disbelief "Rick, did-did you do something to her?" he spoke up feeling hurt that Rick would accuse him "Mor-*burp*-Morty calm down, now listen, you cannot let things continue, you understand? This, this isn't right morty, you hear me, this isn't right, this only ends badly morty, do you understand me morty, this only ends badly, I, I can't help you morty, this is something *burp* you have to figure out for yourself, you have to stop this morty you hear me, you have to stop this."

Morty just looked even more confused but decided to go up into his room to think for a while, meanwhile Rick just went back to his machine mumbling something about quantum defibrillators and Ionic Stabilizers.

*********************************************************

**A/N: going to stop here for now, will continue with at least another chapter, comment if you want more**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own rick & morty**

A week had passed since Summer had kissed Morty, and he was keeping his distance hoping whatever had caused her to do that would fade, he took his dinner's late, he was going on more adventures with Rick than usual, and he was trying his best to be out of the house, After the incident in the other reality he didn't want to have anything to do with this stuff, not for a while anyway, stupid brain chemicals why did they have to turn his sister's feelings like this? He wish he knew.

Rick was glad to see morty focusing on his education and science in general more than usual, whatever had happened between his two grandchildren it's good that Morty was doing everything he could to stop it, Rick knew deep down that things would be bad if things had progressed further, not only because of the detrimental affects of inbreeding, but because of the quantum variances between the two realities, realistically he wasn't exactly sure what would happen, but it wouldn't be good.

They stepped through the portal a pair of eyes watching them through the door, suddenly Summer rushed out shoving them through and fell in after them, she was obviously not thinking straight, rushing into a dimensional portal like that was dangerous when you knew where you were going, but what if because of her actions the portal maker was damaged trapping them here, it's not like this dimension was known for it's technology.

Rick glared at Summer then shrugged it off there wasn't much he could do now and he could use an extra pair of hands anyway, the trio wandered both Morty and Summer were silent, the tension in the air was so thick not even a plasma sword could cut it, finally Rick told them both to wait there while he got what he came for, it was only a short walk from there now and he would be back relatively soon

the two sat on the ground in silence, a ringed planet in the sky indicating this was a moon rather than a planet they were on, Summer was the first to break the silence "Morty why are you avoiding me?" he looked at her with a look of dread on his face, he really didn't want to answer that "be-because you... I don't know what you want bu-but I cannot provide it I think" she looked at him shocked, is there something wrong with caring about your little brother? "n-no but you kissed me, I think tha-that's a bit dif-different" she looked hurt he wanted to comfort her but he was afraid of sending mixed signals right now.

He wanted to tell her about how his selfish desires had destroyed their own time line but she probably wouldn't understand, did she even know who Cronenberg was? While he was quietly debating what he should do she moved closer to him, he didn't notice right away until she was practically on top of him, realizing this he took some steps back he looked at her again she seemed different, her eyes seemed empty, almost like she wasn't herself "Su-summer?" he continued to look at her, she seemed rejected almost "lo-look Summer I just can't ok? It's a very bad idea, you're my sister, remember?" she seemed to think about it for a second then a smirk appeared on her face.

Her thoughts continued to go to him, yes he was her brother but he also wasn't, and she didn't know enough about realities to say why but she felt something for him she shouldn't she just continued to get closer until finally he was backed up against a cliff face she took this chance to pin him until she sad what she wanted to say "listen Morty, brother or not there's something different about you, and I don't think I can go back to just thinking of you as my brother, not now, I feel... different with you around, not even Ethan makes me feel this way, and I want to pursue it I don't care how, I'm sure grandpa Rick can figure out something if it comes to that but damn it I want you not some scumbag ex boyfriend." she was starting to raise her voice when she stopped, she realized what she had just said, had she just confessed an attraction to her brother? This thought snapped her out of it and she backed away running back towards where they were supposed to meet with Rick before returning home, she returned there to find him waiting.

Rick was looking around wondering just where his grandchildren had wandered off to, only to see Summer running over a hill with Morty following close behind, Rick just opened the portal and all 3 went back home, the two siblings quiet again, Morty seemingly more confused than before and Summer deep in thought, he knew what was going on, and he didn't like it, he was going to have to do something to stop it, or at least to take the risk away.

That night Morty was trying to sleep when he was startled awake by Sumemr by his bed, she seemed concerned, she motioned for them to go for an evening walk so they could talk in relative privacy, as they stepped outside Summer donned a hoodie and Morty a large coat his grandfather had gave him after one of their adventures in a colder dimension.

He looked at the moon it was full and covered by the clouds, the stars not visible, it might rain soon, then he looked at Summer who seemed to be thinking about what to say when Morty spoke up "su-Summer listen, I know this must be hard but you and I can-can't happen do you un-understand?" she seemed distracted as she watched him, her eyes taking on a slight lidded appearance "Su-Summer do you understand me? It-it's a very ba-bad idea, and we are t-too young, well you aren't b-but I am."

she just watched in silence, her mind filled with thoughts of him, she was distracted, she knew something wasn't right but she wanted him to kiss her again, it felt so good before she wanted to feel it again, she knew about the rules but she didn't care, he wasn't really her brother right? He seemed unsure of himself a flight or fight response kicking in as she grabbed his arm she gripped him firmly but gently feeling him give in as he didn't want to hurt her, she placed her lips on his and felt the rush of sensation enter her mind again, the warmth filling her body as it had before, why did he make her feel this way? This other Morty, it was strange but she felt rebellious at that moment, like she was going to break all the rules and didn't care.

she dragged him back up to the hill where they were before, he had stopped resisting, his eyes seemed empty, almost in shock, a stunned silence on his face, he had internalized himself, she waited for him to snap out of it before holding him closely "see Morty this isn't so bad is it?" his breathing was slow but his heartbeat was fast, the fluttering making her own heart beat in time with his. "S-summer please we have to stop, i-it may feel good now but there are se-serious consequences for our actions and I don't just m-mean the legal and social rep-reprocussions" that nervous stutter again, she had grown to like it a lot.

He didn't know what to do, he felt trapped but it wasn't unpleasant, he felt torn between being a good brother and whatever his body was screaming at him to do, he tried talking her out of it but it seemed to fail, she was too intent on doing whatever it is she was thinking of doing, and it made him uncomfortable, the feelings of good and bad causing him to just continue being confused as he was having trouble sticking with his decision to resist, he wanted to scream for her to stop, but he didn't want her to stop either, it was bad, but yet he enjoyed it, the feeling of electricity when she put her lips on his, it reminded him of Annie, who was inside her ex boyfriend now re-building anatomy park, oh the irony.

She pulled him in closer, the darkness hiding them from the public eye, his eyes growing tired because he hadn't gotten enough rest before she woke him up, she pressed his head against her chest, he could hear her heart beating beneath her firm breasts, soft but comfortable some how, her body warmth lulling him into a deep slumber.

As she felt his breathing slow she realized he had fallen asleep in her arms, some how she felt excited about this, she felt that warm sensation again and began to carry him back to the house, she then tucked him into bed kissing him on the lips one last time before heading to her room so she could rest herself, unbeknownst to both of them though Rick was watching from his flying car, he wasn't happy but he knew that they would have to work this out for themselves, until then he would have to keep working on his latest project, something that if problems should arise should resolve the issue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick and morty**

Morty awoke in his bedroom, unsure of how he got there and wondering if last night had been a dream then he looked over and saw Summer sitting in a chair reading a book, which is in it's self unusual, she looked over at him and smiled, he seemed unnerved again, but this time it was accompanied by a feeling of conflict, on the one hand, he had enjoyed last night, he doesn't get to feel that close to anyone normally, on the other hand it was wrong, if it went too far it could have serious repercussions, but following his grandfather's words during the whole fantasy dimension debacle he figured he would just go with it, since resisting was only causing problems, he still wouldn't feel completely comfortable with it though.

Summer looked up from the book she had been reading to see Morty Stirring, waking up from whatever dream he had been having she felt a strange feeling in her chest, it was warm, almost tingly she spoke up "morning Morty, did you sleep alright?" he seemed unsure of how to respond "last night... that happened?" she felt hurt that he was questioning it "yes Morty, and then you fell asleep so I carried you back here, nothing bad happened I swear" he looked a bit more relaxed but still unnerved, and for good reason, nobody would accept her having feelings for him as things stood now, but there wasn't much she could do, he seemed less resistant now so maybe she wouldn't have to push so hard, who knows, maybe he likes it?

She walked towards his bed, he looked hesitant but then she reached down and kissed him again, the familiar feeling coursing through her body, she didn't want to stop, luckily it was saturday, and this time she was going to convince Morty to stay instead of going with Rick like he usually did.

Rick wanted to take his favorite grandson and assistant Morty along on another adventure, this time to a place that might get his mind off of Summer but he found Morty's door locked he figured the kid didn't want to be disturbed so he would be back later, what he didn't know was that Summer had locked the door earlier so she wouldn't be disturbed when she was winning her brother over, she smirked when she heard Rick walk away and her parents had left early this morning to go on a trip that both of them desperately needed in hopes of saving their marriage, the thought of becoming engaged to her brother came to mind but she quickly shook it off as it was too soon for that.

Morty was just confused, he thought he heard somebody at the door but he was distracted by Summer, still he wanted to find out who it had been, his door wasn't usually locked either, as the thoughts crossed his mind summer sat down on his bed leaning closer he wanted to run right there, something wasn't right, all this was going on but something was seriously wrong with his sister, she wasn't acting like the Summer he knew then his thoughts were interrupted again as she kissed him, it was almost like she was doing it on purpose to keep him from thinking straight, but he shook it off, she couldn't be that devious could she? There was something different about it this time though, it was stronger, more force was applied his mind was starting to fog over.

He was searching for air now he couldn't breath and his mind wasn't working right, he wanted to push her away so he could breath but he couldn't for some reason she just pulled him closer when it finally seemed to stop and he could get his bearings half the day had gone, it only seemed like a short while but it was noon already and Rick had probably already left on one of his escapades, he was trapped in his own room with his sister who seemed to be acting towards him the way he always wished Jessica had, he seemed to be thinking with another part of his mind, because he had to keep stopping himself, it's like his body was trying to do something he didn't want to, and what's worse he couldn't stop thinking about his sister in a way that made him more uncomfortable than before it was then that he felt a pulling on his shirt as Summer embraced him again.

She grasped his shirt tugging him closer, she didn't want him to go away, she needed this, whatever this was, it was pleasant, and she didn't care what anyone else thought, her grandfather would probably make up some excuse like she was letting her brain make chemicals for something that wasn't real, but she didn't care, she desperately wanted it to be real, she would be willing to do anything to make it real, and because of this she snuck into her grandfather's workshop out in the garage last night and began looking through his things until she saw a small raygun type device labeled for Morty, upon testing it on a couple lab animals it seemed to make them stop fighting, in fact it seemed to make them attracted to one another, she could use this, Morty was looking away, trying to see if Rick could be seen out the window when she pulled it out placing her thumb on the scanning device, and waiting for it to turn green, a small beeping sound went off and she hit him with the beam.

Morty felt a tingling sensation as he seemed to be enveloped in a strange ray, it seemed to make him feel funny and he turned around to see it had been Summer who had fired it at him, he wanted to freak out but suddenly he didn't feel like doing anything against her, whatever it was it had affected his ability to resist his impulses towards her, and he didn't like it, but then he didn't care anymore either, he walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

Yet more time passed and it was night before both siblings came out of Morty's room, making sure nobody saw them, but when they both sat down at the dinner table Rick knew something was up, Morty was acting strange all of a sudden, as if his resistance was missing, what's worse the ray he was going to give to Morty before tossing it was missing, he didn't like it, and he was going to get to the bottom of this, before things got too much out of hand, and hopefully before both siblings did something they would regret.

**A/N: that's 3 chapters now, I'm on a roll, like and comment, I look forward to hearing from the readers, if you think this is OOC I suggest you re-read it and see just what caused Summer to change like she has, anyway, SpookyZ signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

Rick was curious about several things, but the top of his list was what had made rick change so quickly, that missing ray was supposed to make whoever was hit with it compatible with the person who it was gene locked to, had Morty not done that, was he going to use it on Summer? Things weren't adding up and Rick didn't like it, during one brief moment he thought Summer might have been replaced with an evil clone or an alien with a hologram or something he gathered some genetic material in this case hair from her hair brush and ran it through a gene analyzer, and while yes she was human what he did find out he had wondered since she was born, she didn't really look like any of their relatives, and her red hair as far back as he could remember was natural, but this explained it, apparently Summer was Morty's Half sister, this made things more complicated and rick decided to keep this to himself for now or risk outing his daughters mistake, and the only thing really keeping his daughter and her husband together at the moment.

The day had dawned and Morty had woken up early, he felt strange when he thought about Summer but he decided to get his mind off things so he snuck down to his grandfather's lab to get him to take him somewhere, anywhere just away from here for the day, Rick was all too happy to oblige, he had to get something from some dimension anyway.

Summer found the house empty with both Rick and Morty gone she figured she would just have to spend sunday alone, which was fine that was normal, still she couldn't get her mind off Morty, she knew it was wrong but she had to do something otherwise he would just keep fighting her advances, and she didn't want that, she's not one to enter relationships for the sake of them, and she didn't get attracted to too many people seeing most of them as complete and utter jerks.

She made herself some breakfast and then went for a walk, browsing a local book store when she heard a familiar voice behind her, "Hello Summer" it was Ethan, he looked off some how, deranged maybe, she was grabbed by the wrist and pulled out of the store unsure of what was going on but she didn't like where this was going, then everything went black.

When she came to she noticed she was restrained in what looked like a cellar, getting out of here would be difficult and she was truly frightened, she wished Morty was here to save her like last time but it didn't look like it would be that way, still she had been left alone so she began planning her escape, maybe she could get out if she did things just right.

It was late in the day when Morty and his grandfather came back from dimension 12 X Morty had ended up carrying a pile of robot parts and this adventure was more uneventful than usual, even stranger is that the parts weren't for Rick's projects but as something to keep Morty busy, he appreciated the idea but right now he wanted to go check on Summer, unfortunately the house was empty, it was then he noticed the answering machine light was on he pressed the playback button "hello Mortimer" it was Ethan "I told you it wasn't finished and it's not, I have you sister and I want my revenge for what you did, meet me in front of the bar near fancy eats, and don't be late or you won't like what I do to her"

Morty was furious, but he wasn't sure what to do, then he remembered the training rick had been giving him and decided it was time to check out that box of robot parts.

****************************************************************

it was 8:00 pm and the place was closed due to being fumigated, Ethan was waiting there for his enemy and nothing was going to stop him, what he saw next though he wasn't expecting, Morty came all right, but he wasn't alone, the old man was there with him, and Morty appeared to be in what looked like some kind of armor suit, there was an echo as Morty spoke "Ethan, let S-Summer go, I shouldn't have to te-Tell you that I could ser-seriously hurt you with as much firepower as I have with me, and I would prefer to avoid a con-conflict, he was stuttering, he was unsure of himself, Ethan was not, it was then that Ethan charged enraged at the person who had taken the thing he wanted most.

Morty easily stopped the angry teenager grabbing him by his shirt collar using the exoskeleton's arm, he felt invigorated, powerful, but he still wanted his sister back, no matter what, it wasn't right what this low life had done and he was going to force him to talk if he had to, he looked the man in the eye "I will only ask you this once, Tell me w-where Simmer is, or else" Rick just watched enjoying the show, it had been a while since he last saw somebody getting beaten up by a both intellectually and Physically stronger opponent.

***********************************************************************

as Morty and his grandfather hurried to the address that Ethan finally gave up the window to the basement had opened and they found summer climbing out, she ran to Morty hugging him "Summer what happened?" she looked frightened and upset, and a bit angry but didn't seem to feel like talking so Morty scoped her up in the exoskeleton's arms and carried her back to Rick's hovercar and they headed home, this time it was Rick who was uncomfortable, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had somehow become the third wheel between these two siblings and it made him uncomfortable.

Rick looked between them and finally spoke up "hey sum**URP**er did you happen to find a ray gun I had laying around in-in my workshop? Did you Summer because if you did that's very ba-ad see because that ray gun makes people more easily at**URP**attracted to you and that could be very bad see because it's not normal, do you understand me summer do-do you understand?" she looked at him and gave him a false smile "I haven't seen anything Rick but if I do I'll let you know" they landed back at the house with Summer and Morty leaving quickly together Rick just shook his head placing his hand on the bridge of his nose "those kids are in for a wor**URP**orld of trouble."

**A/N: I'm still writing this as it comes to me, who knows I may write 10 pages before the sun rises, I may not, but either way it seems that things are only going to get worse, comment and rate or I have rick open a portal into your dimension haha, L8ter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rick and Morty**

Morty woke up monday morning with Summer wrapped around his form, it was strange to have his sister there next to him, and he wasn't sure if Rick had walked in on them or not but he quietly got up then quickly got dressed it was then that Rick suddenly appeared in the room stepping through a portal, grabbed Morty, then pulled him through to wherever the portal went.

Rick didn't seem too happy but then he almost never seemed happy about anything, sure on occasion he did but still this time though he seemed more concerned about something Rick pulled morty through another portal and they were in his lab, it seemed... convienent.

Rick having arrived back in his lab had to show Morty something important, before it was too late, though he was hoping it wasn't already considering Summer was sleeping in Morty's bed, he spoke up "mor**URP**morty listen you have to stop this, this is-is bad" Morty interrupted him "what's bad about it? I like her Rick and she likes me, the only other time it's been like this was with Annie, and you kno-know Jessica will never see me, she's too busy with her popularity and her friends to even notice my ad-advances, but Summer... tell me something Rick, just how similar am I to the version of me that I re-replaced?" he was almost shouting, Rick took a deep breath and turned on the computer "Morty you have-have to listen to me understand, do you understand me Morty? Summer isn't your Father's daughter, she's your half sister" Morty looked confused so Rick went on "the reasoning is not important do you understand me Morty, not important, what is important is that you two are only thirty percent similar genetically, but even then this is a bad idea, we replaced ourselves remember? Do you **URP**remember Morty? We can't go getting physical with our family members because we come from another reality, the risk may be low but damn it morty it's wr**URP**ong."

Rick seemed to be breathing heavy and Morty wasn't sure about anything now, he was confused "oh and morty one more thing" he wasn't finished it seemed "your attraction to summer isn't completely natural, you see I**URP **I've been scanning you and you are chemically imbalanced, with high levels of Oxy**URP**tosin caused by a ray I invented that I was thinking you could use to get jessica to notice you, but now it's all gone horribly wrong, I'm sorry morty, you don't really like summ**URP**er it's all a lie morty, don't you see? It's all a lie" Morty was fed up and stormed out of the workspace, whatever the reason he didn't care anymore he wanted to be with Summer and she wanted to be with him, still it raised some concerns in his mind and he wasn't sure if they would change anything for him yet, but it still bothered him, he locked his room door and slipped back into bed, Summer resting peacefully having been undisturbed.

************************************************************

Summer woke up and remembered she had school but she uncharacteristically decided to skip, in case Ethan was there, which he probably was, though he had skipped school for a while, but he was probably waiting for her now, she got up, called the school and let them know about Ethan, they let her go for a week but only so long as she kept up in her studies, essentially letting her home school.

She checked on Morty who was still fast asleep she wanted to crawl into bed with him now but she had studies to do, she finished around noon when Morty climbed down from his room, thanks to Rick he was ahead in his classes so he could afford to miss a few days Summer watched as her brother pulled something out of the fridge and heated it in the microwave to eat, he seemed in a daze seemingly mumbling to himself he then sat down next to her and turned on the tv, almost not noticing her, she put her hand on his and he snapped out of it. "h-hi Summer" he said in that high pitched voice he had when he got nervous, she smirked but had to go back to finishing up her education for the day.

It was around 2:00 pm when she finally finished writing the essay she needed to turn in, she sent it from her computer before she went over to check on morty, he was still watching tv so she sat down next to him seeing what he was watching, of course it was one of the better transdimensional TV shows, ball fondlers, she waited for a commercial and grabbed his hand pulling him in close, he tensed up again seemingly uncomfortable for an instant before relaxing into the kiss, she lead him upstairs with him following along in a daze.

Rick heard the door close and then everything went quiet, it looked like Morty wasn't going to listen and he wasn't finished with his device either, he quietly cursed to himself as he continued to work on it, hoping he was right in that it would allow everything to be resolved, he was missing a component, a zorple blatz modulator, from dimension 23Z if he was going to make this work he needed it.

**A/N: sorry it's a bit short, I'll work on the next one and try to make it longer, anyway rate and reply!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own rick & morty  
A/N: I was trying to decide what to do with this chapter hopefully you guys like it.**

Rick had just stepped through a portal having returned with his Zorple Blatz Modulator, it would be tricky but he would manage to get it to work he just had to feed the ionic resonator coils through it and make sure the beam would work.

He tested it on his test subject hamsters who had been blasted with the ray making them show the signs of full blown oxytosin production, he fired the beam and they stopped, seemed to argue for a moment then went to opposite sides of the cage, he smirked knowing full well that he was going to be able to stop his grandchildren from making a mistake they would regret, and if that didn't work, well he could always show them their future to shock them out of it since time travel wasn't anything new to him.

*******************************************************************

The two siblings were making out on Morty's bed, both clearly enjoying the sensations flowing through their bodies, neither noticing Rick as he entered the room pointing a ray at both of them, but he wanted to give them a chance to realize just what they were doing first so he cleared his throat causing both to snap out of their tongue twisting and move away from each other, both embarrassed at having been caught like this.

Rick wasn't exactly pleased either but he was glad they hadn't gone "that" far yet as he could stop them from going any further, or at least he hoped, he spoke up, "Sum**URP**er, Mor-orty, listen you have to stop, it's obvious t-to me that neither of you real**URP**ize the implications of what you two are doing so I'm going to show you and give you a choice." he pulled out his portal device, messed with some settings on it causing it to change color, and pushed both of them through.

The other side looked familiar, but also was different some how, both siblings were unsure what had changed but Rick seemed to have an idea "welcome to the future Mor**URP**ty, about 10 years in the future, this is what will become of you and Summer if y-you keep on this path."

Morty looked around "I d-don't see anything bad here Rick." the old man looked around "yeah well if you follow me I will show you just how miserable your lives will be" he led both of them to the window of a house, it was bigger than the one they were living in currently, there were two cars in the driveway, and a kid was playing outside the house.

Morty just looked at the kid, he seemed somehow familiar. "um Rick I still don-don't understand what exa-actly is so bad here?" Rick looked around mumbling to himself "this isn't ri**URP**igt, you two are supposed to be living horri**URP**ble lives like your pa-arents, a-and your kid is supposed to **URP** be a messed up idiot".

Morty was glaring daggers at Rick "we-ell Rick, it seems you were wrong." the old scientist was befuddled how could they have lived a successful life together with a kid that wasn't screwed up? He wanted to end this so he walked right in the door "Rick wa-wait! You ca-can't just go walking into people's hou-houses like that!" Morty's shriek ended up catching the attention of the homeowners who rushed downstairs, both Morty and Summer saw future versions of themselves and were stunned.

The future Morty and Summer Smith actually looked like they had done well for themselves, their clothes were fitted, there were various degrees on the walls, and family photos were on the mantlepiece showing both of them growing up together, and then raising their not one but two children. They seemed to have a baby girl, Rick just sat down quietly trying to figure out just what had caused this future to happen both Rick and summer just stared at their future selves almost as if they had seen a ghost, their counterparts however just smirked with a knowing look.

They all sat down around the coffee table In the living room and future Morty began to talk about what had happened for them in their time line, about how Rick had managed to cure Morty of his speech impediment and as a side effect gave him super intelligence, something he always had but which was blocked because of a genetic defect, and between the quantum variance and the fact that Summer was his half sister made them more like cousins genetically and so with low risk of genetic defects, with more advanced genetic medicines brought by Rick from other realities filling in the gaps.

Future Summer came back with tea having added some of rick's favorite Alcohol to it surprising the old man, she talked about how their parents weren't willing to accept them for years but how it eventually worked out, but also that both Morty and Summer couldn't have gotten to the point they were at now without Rick's intervention to keep things going correctly, this surprised Rick but he continued to listen, about the global instability, about why Rick was no longer there having died in an accident, and how together Both Summer and Morty actually were managing to have and raise not one but two healthy children of their own, Morty having had a small amount of experience with that alien hybrid he raised for a short time.

They all left the house and Rick opened the portal, a stunned look on his face, after they all stepped threw he took the device he had been working on out of his pocket and put it in a box of failed inventions never to see the light again, it was his fault that the two ended up together in the long run, with Morty and Summer agreeing to wait a while to avoid the abortions Rick ended up having to perform on Summer in the other timeline all of this was very confusing but he didn't let it stop him, seeing his accomplishments even went against nature it's self he felt challenged, he wasn't sure how, but he would do what he could to see to it that they got the support they needed, something he didn't do for his own daughter.

**A/N: sorry about the wait, I was trying to figure out where to go with this one, and what better way to shift things than with a little Deus Ex Machina, or in this case Deus Ex Rick-ina haha, anyway like, rate, and reply!**


End file.
